


Unwilling Subjects

by Araminia16



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Charles are locked in a room with no visible means of escape, the combination of a warning and greeting of "Welcome to the Kennel", memory loss, a missing friend, a force field that his telepathy can't penetrate and a voice coming from a single loudspeaker with plans of their own which does not bode well for either of them. Final Update will be sometime at the beginning of August! 2-10th!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Kennel

Hey Lovelies. Look at me not updating any of my other fics. Sigh. Why do my plot bunnies run rampant? Why? 

So. This is a different one for me. I recently watched Apocalypse and was like…suddenly and irrevocably in love with James McAvoy. I mean. I liked him before but he is just so amazing. So then I rewatched the other two newer ones and became this Charles/Raven shipper pretty much in the span of 30 minutes. No idea how it happened but I just really love their closeness and love and such. I liked it from before but it wasn’t until recently that it really came to me. This totally came out of left field. Like way into the forest or something but my muse demanded it and so I must obey. Also there are hardly any Chaven? Is that what this ship is called? Chaven? I dunno. Fics out there so I had to add.

I miss his hair. I don’t want him to be bald. His hair is so gorgeous.

XxOxX

The first sensation that she was aware of was that of coldness seeping into her body from her bare back as it rested against a hard surface. Raven was briefly confused, as the last thing she remembered was boarding the plane with Charles and Hank. They had been talking…what had they been talking about? Her mind struggled to process more about her surroundings and her sluggish response was concerning. Had they crashed? 

Where were the other two? Her body fought her attempts to open her eyes until finally she managed to pry them apart and immediately shut them again against the pain of the bright lights that were above her. Using all her current strength she turned over to her belly slowly and tried opening her eyes again. This time it was better so to speak. She could see around her without wanting to gouge her eyes out, but the place she was now was in no way her original destination. The floor beneath her was a white linoleum; smooth and cold. She looked up and found the walls a similar shade of white. To her immediate right was a bed made from wood and topped with white sheets. Her skin was startling against the bright tile and almost glowed as she lifted her body up from the cold tile onto all fours. 

That turned out not to be her best idea as the movement made her head spin and almost made her drop back down, almost. Raven turned her head in the opposite direction taking in the other assets of the room which included a slightly obscured area that she could make out a white toilet, white sink and shower and then, slowly, ever so slowly, as to not make her head spin she spotted another bed, but this one wasn’t empty. 

Shock and worry spurred her into pushing off of the floor with all the force she could muster and fought the nausea and dizziness that the sudden movement caused to stagger over to the other bed. She bumped into it roughly and clenched at the sheets to steady her before dropping to her knees next to the sleeping form of Charles Xavier. Her eyes scanned his form and examined him for injury and she contemplated even looking underneath his clothes for any evidence as well but decided against it. Instead she reached a dark blue hand out and touched his shoulder and gave it a gentle shove, then again and again. Increasing worry was starting to make her belly twist as she took another look around the room, finding a single wooden door behind them. 

She turned back to Charles and gave him another shake, slightly rougher and said his name, “Charles. Wake up.” After a few heartbeats she watched his brow crease and he moved his head slightly toward her position. “Charles. You need to wake up.” This time his brow creased more deeply and he let out a soft groan and shifted on the bed. 

“What?” He croaked out through dry lips. 

“You need to get up. Something isn’t right.” 

He groaned again and opened his eyes slowly, blue orbs winced against the light and she placed a hand over his eyes to darken the area. “Raven?” He looked at her strangely, then around the room, and his expression went slowly from curiosity to concern as he took a stock of their current situation. “What’s going on?” His arms moved back from his sides and he pushed his body up and back to sit up against the wall. Raven made no move to help him because she knew that he was sometimes touchy about his independence and she had to say that she admired him for his drive to be that way. 

“I don’t know.” Raven answered uneasily and once again when she looked down at her hand on the bed the blue practically shouted back at her and without a second thought she morphed into her usual form complete with the set of clothes that she had worn on the plane. “Is there anyone else here?”

He put his hand to his temple, his classic focus motion for his power, and Charles’s concerned look grew dark, “I don’t know. I can’t hear anything.”

“At all?” Her eyes widened. That wasn’t good.

“I feel your mind, but I can’t sense or hear anything outside this room. It’s like it’s--.”

“—Shielded.” Raven finished, “Damn it.” She knew who had them. How did this happen?

“I don’t know.” He answered her and winced at her side eyed glare, “Sorry. I can’t help it right now. I’m still a bit cloudy.”

“It must be Stryker.” Had he already taken her blood? Bone marrow? Were they now hurtling towards the future that they had tried so hard to prevent? The thought made her ill. 

Charles brought his hand up to rest on hers and squeezed it reassuringly. “It will be alright.” He gave her a small smile and a nod, blue eyes filled with concern. 

Raven nodded and gave a small smile in return although she didn’t feel the same way. Her eyes found the door again and she pushed off of the bed and made her way slowly to it. The door was made of entirely wood and had a glass panel with holes cut from near the top, one would assume to be able to talk into and look out of. She drew closer to the door and reached her hand out to touch it. 

Pain arced up her arm the moment her hand touched the door and she yanked her hand back with a yell of pain. “Raven!”

She turned back to him and cradled her throbbing hand, “Looks like the door isn’t going to work.” Her sarcasm didn’t quite have the same bite as usual.

“Raven. Come here. Let me see it.” That was his authoritarian voice. The one that she hated now, that she used to love when she was younger. 

“I’ve got it.” Raven walked quickly over to the sink and turned on the cold water to run over her throbbing hand to ease some of the pain. 

After a minute or so of just listening to the water run she turned it off and dried her hand on her clothes gently before making her way over to the bed and sitting down near his feet. “Can I see it now?” 

She gave an irritated sigh before stretching her arm out to him. The cool pressure of his fingers explored her palm delicately before drawing back. “What do we do now? We can’t touch the door, you can’t hear anything, and we have no idea where Hank is.” 

“As much as I know how you hate inaction, Raven, we don’t have any other choice in the matter. We will have to wait until someone comes for us. We were unlikely left here to starve so there must be a meal coming sometime, or someone to take us away to be experimented on.”

“That’s not funny.” She pulled her hand back and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I wasn’t trying to be funny, but if someone does come to take either of us away it will be our chance to escape.” 

“With you not being able to walk?”

He looked pensive, “Well, perhaps not, but I might at least be able to see where we are and what they are planning and possibly even where Hank is. Regardless we will get out of here somehow.”

“The chances of anyone finding us are pretty slim to none, Charles. Only you know how to operate Cerebro and it hasn’t been fully repaired yet since Alex had to destroy it. No one knows where we are now.”

“And here I was starting to miss the pessimistic version of you and now it’s back again.” 

Raven was about to fire off a reply when a crackle then the noise of something being switched on filled the room. 

“Hello. Welcome to our facility. I hope you’ve found everything to your satisfaction.” 

She was about to fire off a sarcastic comment when Charles let out a hissing grunt to silence her. “Why are we here?” He asked the unknown speaker.

“We found you and brought you here to recuperate.”

“Found us? Where?”

“A plane that had crashed not far from this facility. You and your companion were unharmed from the crash and we brought you here.”

She and Charles exchanged a worried look and he chose his next words carefully, “Did you find anything else of note in the plane? We were carrying some equipment back to our home.”

“Yes. We brought it back to our facility.”

“So since everything is order and we have recuperated and are cognitive and functioning we are free to leave?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You can’t keep us here.” Raven fired off, agitated at this unknown speaker.

“Well. No one knows where the two of you are and if I have my information correct, Raven, or as you are known elsewhere as Mystique, you are two very valuable individuals and we shall enjoy having you here with us.”

“What is this place exactly?” Charles asked quickly before Raven, who’s expression had grown even more agitated. 

“You will find that out shortly, Charles Xavier.”

“Can he at least have his chair?” Raven asked. “Or are you going to keep him a prisoner in his own bed?”

“We may provide him with a chair of our own soon.” 

“I will also need other medical supplies.” Charles told them with an even tone. “They were on the plane.” Charles looked uncomfortable suddenly and gave an unsure look in Raven’s direction before sighing, “I will need my catheter supplies, catheters themselves and the insertion kits to keep everything sterile.” His tone was clipped and he looked away from her as he said it as his cheeks began to redden with embarrassment. Hank was usually the one who managed his supplies and helped him with things when he needed it. To have Raven here right now was nearly one of his worst nightmares. He had always needed to be strong for her and old habits would die hard.

“Dinner will be served in an hour.” The crackling noise ceased with a click. No acknowledgement of his request, no promise of anything other than a meal. How comforting. 

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Raven asked him gently despite her emotional state being the exact opposite of gentle at the moment. 

“I would like some water, but as we have no cups that would be impossible.” His tone was clipped, agitated as he looked away from her. 

“Hey. Listen to me. Don’t be embarrassed about needing things. It’s all because of your back right?” Even though they hadn’t been with one another in the same place for long she was beginning to fall back into the familiar comfort of being able to read him again.

“Yes. The bullet hit between the L4 and L5 vertebrae and took away my ability to walk as well as some of my other functions.”

“So can you not?...”

“Piss on my own?” He gave a rough, unamused chuckle.

“Well I wasn’t going to phrase it quite like that.” 

“Sometimes I can and sometimes I need the catheter to get it out. Retention as well as incontinence are common problems for those with injuries like mine. I have had no problems with the latter and for that I am more thankful than you know.” 

“So you just do it yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Do you need to use the bathroom now?”

“A little bit, yeah.” 

Raven stood up and took up a position next to him, “Tell me what to do to help you.” 

“You don’t have to…”

“Charles. Let me help you. Please. It will help keep my mind off of all this.” 

He nodded. “I need to swing around so that my legs dangle off of the bed…” He continued to talk her through the motions of it and eventually they made it over to the bathroom area. Luckily it was at least somewhat private as the door was able to be shut and after helping him sit down on the toilet she was once again calm and had a sudden new respect for healthcare workers. 

“Raven?” He called tentatively after a few minutes and she answered. He was luckily able to actually use the bathroom this time on his own for which he was rather grateful. Raven walked into the room with him keeping her eyes closed for the most part as she helped hold him up as he handled the rest of getting dressed and then helped him back into bed. “Thank you.” He told her as he settled back onto the bed. 

Raven nodded back at him with a smile and at once they began to talk about theories as to their situation but were careful now to not mention anything about Hank because they hadn’t said anything about him either and neither of them knew if the plane crash was real or not or if they had been drugged on the plane or at their destination. Everything was up in the air and in the middle of their discussion there was a thud at the door and a panel opened at the bottom through which two trays were pushed through and shut before either of them could react. 

The rumble of their stomachs filled the silence and they both gave a chuckle as the smell of the food wafted up from the trays. It actually smelled good. Raven walked over to the trays and was about to pick them up when a voice came from outside the door. “I wouldn’t eat those if I were you!” Raven immediately abandoned the trays on the floor and got as close to the door as she could without touching it and looked out of the hole and found another face in an identical door just opposite of her. 

“Who are you?”

“That’s not really important. You just shouldn’t really eat the food.” All she could see of her new acquaintance was a tan face and dark hair.

“Why?”

“The first batch is usually drugged.” The woman told her nonchalantly. 

“We were already drugged when we woke up.”

“Well yes, but this is a different drug.” 

“What sort of drug?”

A chuckle followed, “You don’t really want to know I think.” 

“That sort of tells me that I really do want to know.”

“What can you do?” 

“What do you mean?” Raven answered cautiously.

“What do I mean? Cute. Can you sling fireballs? Cause earthquakes? What is your ability?”

“What’s yours?”

“Ah. Great at making friends I see. I can control plants. Nifty power when I’m around them, but I’m not, otherwise I would be out of this joint. Well other than the force field that dampens our powers.”

“I was the blue one on the news a few years ago.” 

“Huh. Well. Now I know why they went after you.”

“What do they want with us?”

“They want to build an army.”

“Army?” 

“Yeah…I’m surprised they already put you with someone on your first day. They normally use that to get you ready. Welcome to the Kennel, my blue friend. And like I said don’t eat the food.”

XxOxX

So…this isn’t quite what I had in mind when I first was thinking of this story. For one I was going to place it from before he couldn’t walk but then I realized that it wouldn’t fit into the story so I had to do it afterward. 

I am also an RN and most of my medical stuff is going to be pretty spot on and real when it comes up. I had to do some research into the SCI stuff though to see what would be affected where and then rewatch the scene where he gets shot so I could accurately place the bullet where I think it hit. 

Anywho. This one is probably going to be relatively short. I hope. I really can’t start another huge fic. I really really can’t. :) 

Enjoy lovelies!


	2. Strange Fruit

Hellooooo again! I’m a full day early! My muse got into the groove and I got to sleep late last night trying to get this done but decided a fresh brain would probably be better for another review of it. So here it is! 

I do promise to get my other story done. But I need to do this. It’s eating at me. :) 

Who knows. It might get long. 

Enjoy!!!

XxOxX

The food near the door had long since grown cold as Raven and Charles spent what seemed like the next few hours coming up with theories as to their current situation. Neither of them had known how long they sat talking after the strange mutant had given them the ominous greeting and after some time doing that they merely rested in silence. At first, Raven had been enraged by the name that had been given to this place. As if they were animals to be locked up, torment and experimented on. She kicked at the walls and paced around the room, snarling obscenities to the unknown voice from the single speaker It had taken some time for Charles to calm her down with his gentle words and relaxing influence until she was sitting next to him in bed with her head on his shoulder while he stroked her shoulder. 

Charles’ stomach clenched and grumbled uncomfortably after his gaze rested on the food once more. He was unaccustomed to hunger; real hunger and he felt a swell of pity…or guilt… as he thought about the small blue child who was stealing food from his home.

Raven lifted her head after his stomach gave another grumble and looked at him with amusement, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard it rumble that loudly.” She joked as her stomach also rolled and clenched with hunger as well. Although now it was a strange feeling, being truly hungry was one from her childhood. It was not a good set of memories for her but the one thing she had learned was how to control her ability. She only could eat if she could control her transformation and if she couldn’t do it, she often went hungry, or was forced to scrounge around trash cans and fight the feral cats and dogs for scraps that often made her sick. The memory of the hunger, the cold, and the aching loneliness was strong enough that Charles brought his eyes up to level with hers and gave her a look of regret, “I’ve been rubbish at keeping my promises these past few years, haven’t I?”

“It’s not your fault. I couldn’t just stay with you forever being in your shadow and letting you protect and keep me from the world.” 

“And yet I still want to. The feeling comes less often now, but I still want to keep you safe, in the house that we grew up together in and have things the way they used to be. But I know that it is a childish thing to want because we haven’t been that way in years.”

Raven looked briefly wistful before she moved her body over that of her companion and landed on the floor before padding silently over to the foot and crouching down in front of it. “What do you think might be in it?”

“Sedatives perhaps, or maybe something to make us more pliant, it couldn’t be much else than that. They wouldn’t go through all this trouble just to poison us.” Charles’s hand lifted and rested on his brow, pulling back on his bare scalp before rubbing the back of his neck which had grown stiff resting on the wall. There were no clocks to allot for the passage of time although the bright lights above them had dimmed considerably after the food had arrived which perhaps was alluding to the darkness outside and if it were indeed dark then they had been gone for at least half a day if not more. 

“More pliant? Like mind control?”

“I certainly hope that these people do not have the ability to control minds with a simple medication. It would go badly for everyone involved I would think.” 

“Do you think a little would hurt? I could--.”

“Absolutely not, Raven. No. I won’t--.”

He could feel her resolve harden without even delving into her mind from the way that her back tensed and the aura of annoyance she was projecting. “There you go again telling me what I can and can’t do, Charles. You won’t allow it? You aren’t my father. So stop it.” She nailed him with a glare and he raised both hands in a surrendering gesture.

“Sorry. Sorry. I just mean that maybe neither of us should chance it.”

“What if she was lying?”

“She could have been, but I’m not willing to gamble on that.”

“Between the two of us you are more important than me and I might process it faster. It makes more sense for me to test it out.”

“Do you honestly think you are less important than me?”

“In the grand scheme of things, yes, you are.” She turned her attention back to the food on the plate, probing the fruit with an outstretched finger.

Not to me. But he kept that thought to himself as he did not particularly think that she would appreciate it. After everything he had gone through after she left and getting her back it would be too much for him to lose her all over again to something that they could prevent.

“Either we starve or we experience whatever is in the food. I don’t think they will just let it go if we do either of those things. They will just keep putting whatever into the food if we keep deciding not to eat it we will keep getting weaker and weaker and not be able to do anything. We could just get it over with.” She reached for a piece of food quickly and brought it up to her mouth.

“Raven, no!” And before he could stop his reaction he had seized control of her mind, stopping her motion altogether for a moment before quickly releasing her. 

She took a deep, angry breath in before popping the food that rested her hand into her mouth chewed, then swallowed, and he could almost hear the spite in it. Without another word she turned from him and with clenched fists and a tight frame she marched over to her bed and laid down in it, back to him and her mind closed to his gentle probing.

He could feel her anger, her upset and near rage at him and he repeatedly kicked himself mentally. Stupid, idiotic…why? Why did you do that?!

They waited in silence that was filled with seething agitation from one end and exasperation and regret in the other. Charles was growing stiff sitting in the position that he was in and his legs were starting to throb, the limited sensation of pain was a warning that he needed to move his body to avoid any pressure sores and he pushed off of the wall and used the momentum of his upper body to slide down the bed to lie flat on his back. He heard the rustle of bedcovers and found Raven looking at him once more with her blue eyes. “Do you need any help?”

“Yes.” 

“Tell me what you need.” Despite the fact that she was angry with him, and rightly so, she did not wish for him to suffer if he didn’t need to…physically anyway. 

“I need to use the restroom again I think. I also need a drink and I suddenly feel exhausted. What time do you suppose it is?”

“Late probably.” Raven lifted herself off of the bed and made her way the short distance to his bed, going through the motions to lift him up and take him into the restroom, let him do whatever he needed to do, then helped him back into bed sitting up on the side. Her next task was to grab a cup, pour the liquid in it out, rinse it out well and bring him a drink of water for which he gave her a grateful smile and drank the liquid greedily and quickly not realizing just how thirsty he really was. 

“Thank you.” He gave her back the cup, “Are you feeling well?” He looked at her face for any signs of lethargy or sickness and found none. 

“I’m feeling fine. Do you want to try something?”

His stomach gave a loud assent but he shook his head. “Perhaps the next meal I might.” His hands lifted to the bottom of his over shirt and he lifted it up over his head, revealing his undershirt as well as his toned arms and shoulders. 

Raven was sufficiently impressed at the way he had filled out since he had been confined to the wheelchair, even though Charles had always kept up with physical fitness to a certain point. He had always lectured her about keeping her body in shape. “You should keep your strength up.”

“I will be fine, Raven. Thank you. Could you help me--?” He gestured to his legs and she nodded, helping him swing his dangling legs into bed and covered him with the sheet. It took him a few moments to find a comfortable sleeping position.

“Do you sleep on your back now?”

“I have to. It’s not the most comfortable thing in the world however but I’ll manage like I have been.”

“You really should eat.”

“Goodnight, Raven.”

“Goodnight, Charles.” She returned as she crossed the floor and settled into her old bed. They both needed to rest and her senses and his mind should be enough to warn them should anything happen. At least that is what she kept telling herself as the lights dimmed further and she drifted off to sleep.

$%$%$

Raven roused to consciousness and opened her eyes to darkness unsure about what had woken her from what had admittedly been a restless sleep in the first place. As she took assessment of her body she found herself uncomfortably warm under her thin sheet which at first was understandable as she normally did not sleep in clothing, but she found even the skin that was not covered by a sheet or clothes was warm. She reached a palm out to touch a wall and found it nearly icy to her flesh. Was it a fever? Why would she be ill now? 

The sheets were nearly suffocating her and she kicked them off before sitting up and placing her back against the wall. At first she hissed uncomfortably as the shock of it hit her system but she forced herself to keep her back fused to the cool stone and it instantly helped the heat leech out of her system. Arms stretched out and she also placed them against the wall to help as well as turning her cheek to cool her face. Her chest rose and fell in even breaths, relief coursing through her veins until the wall began to heat up as well where her flesh touched it. A frustrated, but quiet noise erupted through pursed lips as she was careful to try not to wake her sleeping friend. It was then that she moved down the bed to another section of cool wall and when that started to heat up she tried for another. The strangest thing about her sudden fever was the lack of actually felling feverish. On the contrary she actually felt more awake rather than weak, energetic even, which only fueled her frustration and confusion. 

After running out of places to cool her heated flesh she set her feet down onto the floor and padded over to a wall and pressed yet more of her body into it. At this point it was getting ridiculous and she just wanted to scream. 

After moving to a standing position the warmth of her body began to dissipate slightly and Raven let out a sigh of relief but that was short lived as well when another feeling began to spread from the center of her body outward. It was a tingling feeling that left her body more alert, but cooler. It spread in mild pulses, washing through her body before dissipating and then starting over again and each pulse growing in intensity until she dug nails into her palms rather than let any noise out as she fought against the foreign but also familiar feeling. At the peak when she finally felt that she was going to let out an embarrassingly loud noise with her body curled up back against the wall it dissipated as quickly as it had come. Her body was hypersensitive still but she sat against the wall with her chest rising and falling in rapid short pants into the silence waiting for the next cycle of whatever the hell this was and after what seemed like an eternity she relaxed. Her body was trembling and she felt strangely bereft and empty but a few moments later she started to shiver as the cold of the room settled into her skin. Raven lifted her body from the wall and used the momentum the initial push had provided to stand up and stumbled at the sudden change of position but quickly righter herself before padding silently back to bed. The rustle of the sheets was loud in her ears as she settled beneath them. After finding a comfortable position to both sleep and keep warm she turned her head and focused on the sleeping form of Charles. 

He had usually been a light sleeper due to his telepathy and his terrible control while resting but in here, where it was only her mind he seemed to be having a better time of it. Her bright yellow eyes rested on his face and even in the darkness she should make out the lines, the shape and the peaceful expression on it. His chest rose and fell in what were the slow and even breaths of deep sleep. She would thank whatever god had gotten her through that without waking him because she didn’t want to try to explain to him what was going on or see her like that and try to help. The thought of that was enough to make her want to sink into a hole into the ground and reddened her cheeks with a blush. She didn’t even know exactly what that had been. But that was not on the list of things to discuss with him, not ever. 

He might look into her mind if he found her behaving oddly though, despite the fact that he promised her he wouldn’t. In his mind if he thought there was something wrong he had the full right to find out what it was without making it obvious that he did so. And maybe all this was all just a really vivid dream and she could just write it off as one. 

It was a while again before she was able to drift off watching the slow rise and fall of Charles’s chest as he dreamed. 

#$#$#

Raven was startled awake once more by the sound of heavy boots, the jangling of keys, and the sound of men talking. Her body instantly went into alert mode as she changed back into her usual human looking form and quickly disentangled her body from the white sheets and darted over to Charles, “Charles! Wake up. There’s someone coming.” She shook him and his eyes flew open. 

Blue orbs focused on her face before he looked toward the door, hearing things as well. “Raven…” His tone was worried and she was about to reach for his arm, his hand, just something to touch to give him some semblance of reassurance. Unbeknownst to them a panel from above Raven’s bed slid open, and the shield deactivated for a split second and just before all the voices poured in from the outside a gun fired and Raven felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck. Her hand immediately snatched at the back of her neck to find a small dart and brought it in front of them with a real look of fear. 

She watched his blue eyes harden and his jaw tighten before his attention went from her to the door where the force field had gone back up. “Charles…” She whispered as the sedative from the tiny weapon started to take effect. Her vision started getting blurry around the edges and each of her senses dulled.

She felt his strong hand grasp her arm as she continued to decline right next to him at the bed. “I won’t let them hurt you.” His voice was distorted but she felt his resolve as her vision winked in and out. 

“Don’t…think…want me…” She slurred out and with a loud shock the door slammed open and then the force field went down seconds after that. Before the last moments that she was still conscious for she watched as nearly a dozen men spilled into the room. It was probably more than even Charles could control and that was only if he was willing to kill them. Maybe he would be…maybe…for…. It was her last thought as her vision went dark as Charles cried out her name, but she wasn’t sure if it was in her head or not. 

XxOxX

Look at that. One day ahead of schedule! The next chapter will be from the beautiful Charles Xavier. I Might have a tougher time of it because I’m not super great at writing from a male perspective. It’s one of those things I really need to work on and get better at so I’m gonna do it. It will start from the last section of this chapter from his POV. I should have it up sometime this weekend if things don’t get too crazy. Monday by the latest. I’m really digging this. I’m hoping that he wasn’t OOC for this but I’ve gotta watch the new X-men movies again. (Which is really really not a hardship.)

See you later Lovelies! I hope you are enjoying this! Kudos and reviews make my muse happiest!


	3. Power Play

Hello Lovelies! I enjoy your feedback on this work! This is in Charles’s POV so if it sounds OOC feedback is well appreciated so I can improve! I hope you all enjoy this one! 

XxOxX

Charles was startled to consciousness by a familiar yet panicked voice. His mind immediately reached for the source of the fear and he found Raven, like he always used to and despite the feelings of turmoil in her mind, she was a calming balm to him.

His eyes opened and despite the brightness of the white coated room he did his best to focus on her face, the face she and he had crafted in his room on the night she came into his kitchen. He was about to ask her what was troubling her when he suddenly was able to hear multiple voices in his head as a cacophony of noise rather than just hers. He watched an expression of shock and pain cross her vision before her hand grasped at the back of her neck and returned with a tranquilizer dart. 

His jaw immediately tightened in response and he pushed his body up so that he was sitting instead of lying. He would not let them hurt her. It was a promise he had made to her some years ago when she was lying on the table in that conference room after being electrocuted by Stryker. “Charles…” Her voice was laced with uncertainty and he turned his attention to the door where he heard the voices of several people beyond, just waiting. Charles reached out to grasp her arm in comfort, “I won’t let them hurt you.”

“Don’t…think…want…me.” She whispered weakly as her eyes drooped and the rest of her from started to collapse onto the floor. He watched her body sag just as the door burst open and the force field dropped to allow several men into the room. 

$%$%$

He moved more quickly than them when his hand had already been resting at his temple in readiness to help him focus. With an immediate flex of his power he stopped all ten men in their tracks with guns half out of holsters. He took a worried look down at the now unconscious and very blue Raven. 

“Ten men at once? My, my.” The voice on the speaker crackled through the room. “Is that the cap then? Will an eleventh make a difference? How long can you hold them there before you grow too weak? It is a bit taxing isn’t it? But I think you will push yourself as long as you must to keep that thing at your feet safe.”

“She’s not a thing!” He barked out, unable to do much in the way of volume control with the men he was currently freezing fighting him. He could handle their waves of aggression and annoyance as they washed over him but ending it too soon would not do well in the information gathering department. 

“Your ‘sister’, yes? But you share no bloodline other than that of the mutant gene, do you?”

“Blood is not everything.” He rolled his shoulders a bit to disperse some of the tension beginning to coil there as he continued to hold his power over the men assembled. 

“Ah. But it is. You will see. Oh, and you can read them can you not? Even while much of your power is invested in keeping them frozen in place, unable to act or react.”

And he could. Most of what he was able to sift through was merely day to day routine things such as patrols, lunches, and camaraderie. He found the hallways, the other rooms, the mutants in them…as well as what these men did to some of them. The fear in the eyes of his kind when the soldiers came to their door wanting to take them away for blood, and for…. “No.” The utterance was in staunch defiance as his mind processed what it had just witnessed and his control wavered in his shock as some of the ones he had in his hold moved just a few inches. He recovered his hold on them quickly as well as on his emotions. He could not afford to let himself be distracted as what now swam through his mind, the horror of it.

“Do you see what is in store for you then? You should be grateful I did not place her with anyone else. Oh…and while I still have some of your attention you should look up to the upper left of the room.” 

With more effort than he liked to admit he turned his head and found a soldier in the wall above them with a gun, but the instrument of death was not pointed in his direction, it was pointed downward to the sleeping woman beside his bed. A fresh dose of adrenaline rushed through his veins as he stared at the new guard. 

“Now that I have your attention the soldier has orders--.”

“--To pull the trigger and kill her if I don’t let everyone else go and at which point you will take me to whatever lab you have set up after sedating me so that you can perform tests on me.” Charles finished. 

“Good. Then do we have an understanding? You will release them and she will not be harmed. You might be in a bit of discomfort upon returning but otherwise we will not harm you either. We need at least one of you and she can offer us something whether or not she’s alive to do it but it really would be a waste to kill her when she can offer so much more while alive.” 

“You will not harm her.” Charles told the unknown speaker, demand and plea both echoing in his tone.

“And you will not make demands. So….1…2….” 

“Three.” He finished and he snapped his power and his mind like a rubber band around the final soldier before he flipped the switch on consciousness and sent them all crashing to the ground in a seemingly choreographed moment. He turned his gaze upward in challenge. “You are going to have to do better than that.” 

The background crackling noise of the speaker cut off suddenly and he knew that he only had a couple of minutes before more would come. The one in charge would not appreciate the plan that they had envisioned going up in smoke, outwitted by one of the prisoners in their charge.

He turned his attention from the guards on the ground to the rest of the facility and expanded his mind outward as far as he could sense. At least thirty mutants were in multiple cells throughout the structure…which was underground. He sifted through more minds rapidly until he reached an area that his power could not penetrate. That must be where they were controlling this place and he was intrigued as to how they had come up with so much material in order to build a fully secure room from his mental probing. He saw more images and traveled down each corridor, searching for any exit but found nothing except that they were indeed sending more people from another area into his…and he could not find his way into their minds, but he could see them from the eyes of the mutants that were being led into a different part of the facility…to new cells and new partners. In their eyes he found things that looked a bit like metal headbands much like the entire helmet that Erik and Sebastian Shaw had worn, but this was crude, almost elementary in its construction. 

He shifted his attention back to the hallways, finding each mind and sifting through it once more searching for the information that he needed. Damn. His clenched fist slammed down onto the soft bed with a dull thud. The exit must be in the main room which to be completely fair was a brilliant way to keep everyone in.

He would have to go now into whatever they had planned for him. And he had shown his hand which was admittedly idiotic in hindsight but couldn’t be helped now. But now he had knowledge and in itself was worth the incoming pain. 

Looking down at the sleeping form of Raven next to his bed he felt irritated that she had to lie on the cold floor and that he couldn’t escape with her. For a moment he contemplated waking her up and perhaps forcing their way out but that plan quickly fell apart within the confines of his mind. She would have to make a convincing guard and even though he had no doubt that she would be able to do such a thing they had the problem of the camera but the camera could be disabled. The central room was only accessible by thumbprint, yet again not an issue for Raven if she knew who’s thumb to emulate, but as they had no identity to the mystery voice, not even from the soldiers who had no idea who pulled the strings, but maybe he could fool the cameras… Every plan he came up with he was able to find some way for it to fall apart. 

It was better to keep her asleep rather than risk both of their lives in a botched escape attempt at the moment. She would fight them, which he knew for certain. The idea of being controlled was something that Raven rebelled against fiercely and rightly so. He had been so very careful with their recent time together at his home for him to not step on any boundaries, to give her space as much as it pained him because all he could remember were things from their childhood, running, playing, laughing and the closeness that they shared. But he had done it. He would wait for her to come to him and define their relationship. Give up the control that she said one time before that he hoarded. 

Booted feet echoed down the hall as they drew closer. Four men filled the doorway cautiously, as if waiting for Charles to make his move and he did try. But it was to no avail. They came at him surprisingly quickly for having to step and skirt around the prone forms on the floor. He glared at them as they came closer and his eyes caught a glimpse of a syringe, then a sharp pain in his arm, a burning sensation and then a slow descent into darkness. He watched them haul Raven up and drop her into bed, calloused hands taking a little too long to leave her body completely as one of them coasted down her body to fondle her chest. 

He was a little stunned at his visceral and violent reaction when his power lashed out at the armed guard and he jerked his hand away from Raven’s prone form as if physically struck. Hmmm. They dragged him backwards off the bed and his weak legs hit the floor with a dull thud. They were efficient; he did give them that as they dragged him across the now bare floor and toward the door. He fought the effects of the sedative they had given him as persistently as he could but he could feel his vision dimming, his hearing fading and his body growing limper. The last thing that he remembered was the image of Raven amidst the white sheets, skin almost glowing as the only point of color in the room, the focal point, and his eyes didn’t leave her until the door shut between them and his mind faded away. 

%$%$%

He swam in and out of consciousness as he was taken into various rooms and in each room he was subjected to one form of discomfort or another. He tried to stretch his mind out to perhaps find more information, an ally, something and found that his powers were sluggish and his head felt as if it were stuffed to the brim with cotton balls making concentration a nearly impossible task. After trying for the tenth time after his tenth bout of surfacing into the world of waking he gave up and instead tried to use the other senses he was born with. 

His legs were still veritably useless as he lay on a cold exam table and he tried to move his arms and felt a tight band around both of his wrists. Next he attempted to move his head he found it also fastened tightly. Unease that could very well turn into panic crept up from his belly. It was a visceral and instinctual reaction to being confined and his logical mind knew it quite well, but the part of him that logic could not reach was harder to persuade to remain still and relaxed as if he were still asleep. 

His ears seemed next to useless and his eyes more so. His sense of smell could tell him no more than the rest of it, other than the fact that he was in a rather clean room from the scent of bleach and lemon. He could also feel an IV taped to his arm which was at this point either keeping him medicated or hydrating him. For now he would rather bet on the latter. It was after a minute or so of listening that voices began to grow nearer.

“He was dehydrated. Which is what we expected and he will be given more fluids to help with that. We have taken 4 vials of blood for testing.” 

“Very well.” The crackle of the loudspeaker was a familiar one. “Does everything else check out?” 

“Other than his spinal injury he is in fine working order.”

“And we were unable to find anything about a serum in the plane?”

“No. Nothing. And we have so far been unable to recreate such a thing. Your plan may not work without proper use of all his facilities.”

“Well, either it works or it doesn’t. It would be a shame if it did not. I’m not sure who else would be able to stomach being with that creature.”

“She is a fascinating one.”

“We are not here to study her. Our work already treads on thin ice and Dr. Trask’s work, however monumental, was discontinued. She is here for one reason.”

“Molly…his brain activity has increased.” Another voice, male, came from the other side of his prone form.

“Shit. Up the sedative, send him back out.”

Charles cursed internally as a shuffle and footsteps heralded yet another visit into darkness. 

$%$%$%

“Fuck you!” Those were the two words that he instantly became aware of as they were being shouted nearest his vicinity, but the voice was familiar and for that he was incredibly grateful. “We can’t be treated this way! Fucking…” She snarled. 

“Now that isn’t the way that a lady talks.” He groaned out while putting the heels of both hands over his eyes to stem the headache that was currently throbbing through his skull.

“I haven’t been a lady in years. Are you okay?” He heard her pad over ever so quietly and her touch on his forearm. 

“No. I have a headache from what I am nearly positive is hell. How long have I been gone?”

“Two meals. Probably around eight hours.”

“Did you eat?”

“Yes. But I don’t think there’s anything in this food.”

“Good. Good.” “Because I think I’ve found a way out if we can take it.” He took his hands off of his eyes and opened them despite the invisible drill that insisted upon causing him pain. She had stiffened next to him like he had known she would when he spoke in her mind. They used to do this all the time when they were younger and she had loved it then, but not so much now.

Raven nodded ever so subtly at him. “They won’t be so lenient the next time I think.” “They brought you a chair and a box.”

“No. I think not, but those headpieces are not like Eric’s. They are weaker.” “Excellent. Splendid. It’s like Christmas.” Charles looked over her shoulder and found a wheelchair that had probably been used twenty years ago, rusted and rickety looking. “A very poor Christmas.” 

“Yeah. They don’t give very good gifts and they even left you with a few bruises.” Raven’s calloused fingers dipped into the inside of his forearm and drifted to the middle of his arm.

He looked down at the antecubital space and found a rather large and angry looking bruise, “It looks about the same color as you.”

“I’m going to forget you said that.” “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you. I should have been faster, should have seen it coming.”

“No you won’t.” He grinned cheekily at her and she shoved at his shoulder gently, playfully. “You have nothing to apologize for. At least nothing happened to you.” Well that wasn’t entirely true as he thought about that guard and his agitation rose once more.

“Yeah, you’re right. I won’t. I will pay you back for it later. When you least expect it.” 

“Then I will be ever vigilant in your presence from now on.”

“It’s not really fair that you can just read my mind you know. Some things are better as surprises.”

“Says the person who can’t read minds. Surprises are never good in my experience.” He returned.

“That’s because you are a control freak.” She teased him.

“I’m going to forget you said that.” He returned, despite the fact that they both knew that it was quite true.

“No you won’t.” 

“Now where have I heard this conversation before?”

“Ha.” The mirth in her expression began to fade into seriousness, “Do you need anything?”

“Come up here. I need my sister and my friend.” 

And she did, settling next into his side as he wrapped an arm around her like they used to. “Too bad they don’t have your thesis to read. I’m really tired.” 

He squeezed her into his side and laid a cheek on her hair. Tomorrow would be a new day. And hopefully Hank got out of whatever this is and was out looking for them. Charles only hoped that he would get here soon before they were forced into a situation that might cause irreparable damage to them. 

XxOxX

Huzzah! So what do you think of my Charles POV? I’m going to try to disperse the different POV’s in the next chapters. 

I will see you guys again on Thursday! Sundays and Thursdays seem like good update days. Gives me some time to play my new Steam sale games! :)

Hope you are having a good Fourth of July for all the American readers and I hope that Canada day was good too!


	4. Like old times

Hello again lovelies! Yet another chapter written! It took me a bit to write because I had it done and decided I didn’t like it so I rewrote half of it. 

This font is thinking.

‘This is mind talking.’

I didn’t tell you all the last chapter so I hope you figured it out. If not, here it is! 

Enjoy!

XxoxX

Aside from a sore arm and mild headache they spend the rest of what they both assume was the day in quiet conversation. When the last meal of the day came Charles was at first adamant that neither of them eats once more. “Do you not think that they are trying to lure us into complacency only to drug us later?”

“Do you really think I’m that stupid Charles?” She had fired back at him from across the room. “Of course I don’t trust them but do you think that they are just going to let us starve ourselves? They will come back in here with their guns and their tranquilizers and force us to eat once way or another. It’s been a few hours since I last ate anything and I don’t feel strange at all.” She had the first time…but nothing since and it wasn’t as if she was going to offer that particular set of information up so she instead thought of other things in case he was listening, which he probably was, but that didn’t annoy her as much as it usually did.

He chuckled, “I’m glad.” 

“That wasn’t an invitation.”

“Sorry. Sorry. With you being the only one here it is both amazingly and disturbingly quiet. I don’t know what to do with myself.” 

“I know which is why I’m not yelling at you. Or thinking anything really terrible.”

“I appreciate that.” More than you know. He added silently to himself. 

“It’s better to eat than not to.” She finished before grabbing a tray and sitting down on the edge of her bed before picking through the food offered. Her consumption of the food was nearly silent, as it always was even from before. He glared at her for a moment before he began to move his rusty and nearly archaic wheelchair slowly over to the other tray by the door. When he had first moved over to it, the frame had shaken as he settled into it and the stiff joints and leather creaked as if threatening to come apart. Raven had affectionately named the chair Bones and after a subsequent glare from Charles she had only grinned wider at his careful positioning and movement of his body through the room. When he was satisfied that the nearly prehistoric form of locomotion wasn’t going to break on him for the moment he had reveled in the new freedom of movement from the bed. He was careful to move every so often in the chair to prevent bedsores and only had to have Raven’s help getting to the bathroom once so far. The bag of single use catheters was still unopened and a part of him hoped they would remain that way for a while yet even though it was substantially easier to self-cath to urinate than it was to get his clothes situated to sit down on the toilet. 

Charles swung over the side of the chair to pick up the tray and heard the chair creak and wobble yet again and in response he froze halfway up from the floor to slowly pull his torso up and place the tray in his lap. 

“That thing is a monstrosity.” Raven uttered from her perch, the food on her plate half gone.

“I applaud your use of descriptive vocabulary, Raven. And Bones and I are coming to an understanding.” The telepath picked up the fork provided and dipped it into the mashed potatoes before he brought the bite up to his nose, took an inhale at which point his stomach roared it’s demand for food and he took a careful bite, swishing it around his mouth and chewing slowly as if he could just taste anything used in it. 

“At least it tastes good. They could have given us swill or porridge or something.”

“Hey. I happen to like porridge.” 

“Someone has to, Charles.” She drawled at him before taking another bite of the chicken on her plate. 

The rest of their meal was in silence and when he finally finished his belly rumbled appreciatively and he felt like bursting, or sleeping for a long while. “I think I may explode.”

“Weakling.” Raven lay down on her bed, turning her blonde head toward him. “So do you even know what they plan to do with us? Did you find anything like that out?” ‘Aside from our escape plan?’

Charles stiffened slightly and turned the chair slowly in her direction before rolling it the short way to her bed. “Yes.” 

“A one word answer from you? Must be serious.” She half joked. “Do they want us to fight or something? Pit the monsters and freaks against each other?” The last half of came out slightly bitter, biting and sour.

“You aren’t a freak or a monster.” Charles quickly retorted. “Is that the first thing you think of? Killing us off?”

“Well, why else would they put us in rooms, feed us, and perform tests on us if not to figure out which of us will make a good sport? As I haven’t yet been tortured for my DNA I’m pretty sure it has nothing to do with the Sentinels at least.”

“It doesn’t. You are right about that.”

“Then what? I can’t read your mind, Charles. You have to use your words.” 

“Fine.” He looked her directly in the eye, “They want to breed us.”

Raven barked out a laugh, an incredulous noise that devolved into a series of chuckles and giggles that caused her shoulders to shake and she turned away from him to continue to laugh for at least a minute or so before she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes free of the tears that had formed there before turning back to face him, “Really, Charles?”

Charles pinned her with the most serious stare that he could, “Each of these cells contains a male/female mutant pair and I am being completely serious.”

Any semblance of amusement faded rather quickly from her face, leaving it ashen and she turned to her belly before pushing her body up into a sitting position. “Breeding us?”

“From what I gathered from the limited amount of minds and time I had at my disposal they are encouraged to copulate frequently.”

“Oh.” For once, the fire in Raven had flickered and dwindled down to embers as she seemed lost in thought. “They expect us to do that, don’t they?” Her voice was small and she was deliberately looking at the floor.

“I expect so.”

“So why haven’t they told us?”

“I am not entirely sure. And more than that I doubt I would be able to do anything like that anyway.”

Raven blinked a couple of times, looking much like a deer in the headlights, “I…excuse me?” To her credit she only blushed a little bit.

“My spinal injury affected the nerves I use to walk and bear weight, also my bladder and my ability to engage in sexual intercourse.”

“It’s amazing how you can make something so…anyway…so can you not do anything?” She sort of gestured to his lap genuinely curious despite the fact that this was her best friend, her brother of sorts and they never ever talked about sex…well scratch that, they had talked about the logistics of it and the rest Raven had found out on her own from books and from experience. 

Charles to his credit kept a straight face, but his cheeks and the a bit of his forehead tinted slightly, “I can have a psychogenic reaction and erection from thoughts, feelings, smells, but stimulation does rather little for me in the way of orgasm.”

“Oh. I suppose you’ve…you know.”

“Masturbated?”

“Oh my god. I feel like dying a little bit.” Her cheeks were dark red now. “It’s kind of ironic in a way though. You were so into getting as many girls in bed as you could when you were younger and now you can’t.”

“Thank you, dear Raven, for that observation.” He didn’t mean to sound bitter, to snap a little at her because he had come to peace with it a while ago and had dived into his school, the students, kept his mind busy with so many plans and dreams that his younger Casanova days seemed like a lifetime ago. Probably because they were. 

“Oh. No! I didn’t mean…I’m so sorry.” Raven had leaned over and reached out to touch his hand in a gesture of atonement.

He took her hand and squeezed it softly, accepting her apology, “No. No. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m sorry. It’s in the past now. But whoever is here should already know that an orgasm or ejaculation on my part is going to be something of a difficult thing to obtain. But maybe they want to find a way around it?”

“How?”

“By possibly recreated the serum I used to walk before. But that would be impossible without the original creator of the serum itself as I have no real idea how it was created. I only used it.”

“Why?”

“Why did I use it? Why did I not participate in its creation?”

“You chose to give up on the thing that made you unique so you could walk.”

Charles thinks back to another time altogether when he and Erik were on the plane together for the single purpose of changing the future by saving the woman sitting before him. He couldn’t help but smile a bit to himself, “You sound just like Erik.” 

“Normally when you say that you have a different look on your face.”

“Yes, I do. But to answer your question I did it so that I could cope. It was an admittedly terrible coping mechanism though, that and the copious amounts of alcohol I consumed.”

“I couldn’t imagine you turning to drugs and alcohol to cope. You are always so filled with…hope, belief.”

“After you left me it was difficult to imagine a life without you in it, following him, being different and I ended up throwing myself into remodeling the house into a school. It helped for a while and when the teachers and students arrived it was as if my dreams were coming to fruition. A future was possible for mutants from everywhere to have a safe haven.”

“Then the war happened.”

“Yes.” His expression darkened, “Then the war happened and I was abandoned again, with only Hank as a companion and he was as distraught as I was. So he made the serum to give something back to me.”

“He also enabled you.” Raven pointed out and she had yet to actually have a discussion with Hank about that either.

“Ah. Yes. That he did. But to be fair I was not one to take the word ‘no’ well. And he looked up to me far more than he should have. I don’t blame him though. He saw how much I hurt, how much pain I was in from losing everything that mattered to me. He only wanted to help.”

“I won’t apologize for leaving you, even if I hurt you. It helped make me stronger.”

“I know. And I do not expect you to. I know that you were pained to do it, to leave me, but I know now that you needed to find yourself, your own path even if it different from mine.”

“I wonder why I never asked you about it before, how I wasn’t told the whole story.”

“You were afraid to. Afraid of what the answer would be, afraid that you might crumble beneath the weight of that knowledge. Well, that, and you flitted in and out of our lives like a puff of smoke. These last few months have been the longest that you’ve been at home and we’ve not had a lot of time to discuss our deep and dark secrets.”

“True. We should have maybe made more time to see each other.”

“Well when we get out of here we can rectify that, can we not?”

“You didn’t answer my question.” She changed the subject back because she didn’t want to get pulled back in by him again, for him to be the center of her world wherein the sun rose and set with Charles Xavier.

“I did it so that I could sleep.”

“You never had a problem sleeping before. I seem to remember the loud snores you had when our rooms used to be next to each other.”

“I was alone, and I was hurting. I had too many voices in my head and no control left. My emotional pain was at such a level that it overwhelmed me.”

“You wanted the pain to go away. You wanted to not feel anymore.” She understood that. 

“And I didn’t feel. I swam in my sorrow, my loss of you. Erik took you from me.”

“I wasn’t a child.” The retort was gentle. “I chose his cause.”

“I know. But you were always mine. My family and your leaving broke something in me.” 

“You are stronger than that. Stronger than to be dragged down by something so small as I was.”

“Oh, but I wasn’t. I never noticed before what effect you had on my powers until you weren’t there anymore.” And you are anything but small.

“What do you mean?” She was sitting up with her legs crossed in front of her, hands in her lap, watching him curiously. 

“You were always there with me. When I slept and most of my waking hours for over half my life your mind was within reach. I could feel it constantly even when I didn’t look into it I still had the security of knowing that it was there. You were my anchor of sorts and when I was feeling overwhelmed by the voices, by the pain, the fear, the joy of feeling what others felt I could concentrate on your mind and block out all the others, steady it. With you gone that particular coping mechanism did not work as well with Hank.” 

“Hank has problems of his own.” 

“Yes he does.” Charles chuckled. 

“But you aren’t like that now.”

“No. I was forced to learn other things to cope when became too much for my mind to handle. I’m not as afraid as I used to be. I know things now that I did not know then.”

“I’m glad.”

“I know.” He grinned cheekily at her, blue eyes twinkling. “But this is just like old times. When you slept in my room for fear of being alone. You were just as co-dependent on me as I was with you for a while. You were always so terrified that I would turn you out, starve you, or hurt you even as you clung to me.”

“I was. I remember that.”

“I was not as well controlled back then as I was now. I saw quite a bit of your inner workings when we were younger.”

She looked introspective for a moment before speaking again, “I remember that I used to climb into your bed and sleep next to you because you made me feel safe and I had such wonderful dreams when I did that. Was that you?”

“Yes. But not entirely on purpose. I sought to make you feel better and more at ease even while I was sleeping and so you had good dreams when we were able to touch. Touching makes it easier for me.”

“Maybe we could snuggle again if we get lonely.” Raven teased, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“With you being such a bed hog? I’m surprised that these small mattresses can hold you when you toss and turn at night.”

They both laughed for a moment again before the subject was changed yet again.

“How do you think it will happen? Do you think our hosts will use torture or treats to get us to do what they want?”

“I do not know. I wasn’t able to see that much, but we should be wary.” 

“I’m always wary, Charles.”

“I know.” 

The overhead lights began to dim in preparation for sleep and Raven yawned, tired, but not. How could someone be tired from doing nothing all day?

“You would be quite surprised.” Charles supplied.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop that?”

“Yes.” He managed to look both annoyingly adorable and adequately apologetic.

“You are impossible.” She griped at him before turning her body to lie back down on the bed. “I might as well get some sleep if that is all I can do with myself.”

“Actually…”

“Bathroom?” 

“If you don’t mind.”

Raven shrugged her shoulders and sat back up before she helped him into the bathroom once more. “You need a bath too?” She eyed the porcelain.

“I’m not sure I wish an audience.”

“No camera here. Well, at least none that I can see. And if there was they already got an eyeful of me.”

“Ah. Well. Maybe I will take a shower.” He spotted a chair conveniently in the shower under the sprayer. Their captors had thought of everything it seemed.

“I’m not helping you with that. You are on your own.”

“I should be able to manage, thank you Raven.”

“Good night, Charles.” 

‘Good night, Raven.’ He laughed as she gave him a rather rude gesture with a certain finger of hers as she walked away and shut the door behind her.

XxOxX

I had thought about introducing the antagonist here but I didn’t think it appropriate. Maybe I won’t introduce them at all! Who knows?! I certainly don’t yet. I hope it’s not moving too slowly for you and that you all are enjoying it. There will be an upping in the rating most likely next chapter as most of this stuff has been pretty PG-13 (Teen) rated but the M rating is approaching! :)

Hope you have a good weekend! See you Monday night!


	5. Fever in the Blood

Hello again! Sorry I couldn’t make the Monday update but in penance this chapter is about 1.5x longer than usual! I believe there will only be two more chapters and it starts to live up to his rating now! Anyway! I hope you enjoy it and that it’s still within the realm of in characterization! 

:)

XxOxX

It was sometime during the night that once again Raven was awoken by a strange feeling which coursed through her body. A sort of low level hum or tingle that made the sheets on her skin feel like silk, rather than cheap cotton and the temperature of her skin slightly warmer. It was annoying, but ignorable if she tried hard enough. Although it was similar to her previous experience it was nothing like the other night where it was unbearable. It took her sometime to fall into a fitful slumber that consisted of tossing and turning and drifting in an in-between state until the lights brightened and the telltale noise of the bottom of the door opening to herald the slide of the food trays scratched on the hard floor. 

Charles awoke to that particular stimulus in a sudden and startled manner and found the air practically swimming with tension, or perhaps agitation, which was centered on his blue skinned cellmate. “What’s wrong?” He asked without opening his eyes or looking toward her. It was perhaps harsher than he intended but with so much negativity in the air he couldn’t help but absorb at least a small amount of it. 

“Nothing. I’m just on edge. I hate being trapped.” It wasn’t a lie. She did hate feeling trapped, helpless and weak. It wasn’t entirely truthful at this point but anything was better than ‘I feel like crawling out of my skin.’ She sent that particular thought directly to him which surprised the telepath and he had opened his eyes to look in her direction. 

“Understandable.” He answered and did not press her further thankfully even though those bright blue eyes of his narrowed only slightly. 

Raven rose quickly and changed her form as she walked to the trays on the ground. While bending down long blonde locks brushed in front of her face and set the skin of her cheek tingling once more. With more force than necessary she took the offending lock and shoved it back behind her ear before picking up both trays and walking over to Charles who, to his credit, still looked at her suspiciously before he pushed his body up off the bed and back against the wall to eat. After handing him the tray she crossed the few steps to her bed and sat down to eat her food in silence. 

Charles, however, did not sit well with such silence while her agitation buzzed about his mind like a fly near his ear. “Did you sleep well?”

“Fine.” Came the clipped answer. 

“The shower was a good idea last night.”

“I’m glad.” 

Her responses only made him more irritated at her, but he didn’t let it show and instead decided to change tactics. He would let her come to him instead as she did not appreciate being chased after or cajoled on things. So they ate in silence and Charles ended up moving himself to the bathroom and thankfully was able to do everything himself.

But Raven was stubborn, like always and despite the sensitivity and heat of her skin she kept dutifully silent while pacing back and forth in the cell. Every hour that passed only made everything the slightest bit more intense. 

Charles hated watching her struggle or suffer but he could do nothing unless she told him what was the matter. He could, of course, look into her mind and find out the source of her problem but she would definitely not thank him for that. Patience was a virtue that it had taken him some time to fully develop. 

However, his patient waiting came to a rather abrupt end when a click pierced the silence and the steady sound of air being pushed through a small space brought down a cloud of smoke from the top of the room. As consciousness faded away from him he watched Raven slump down onto the ground as well and he knew that it would be her this time, even as they both fought against it. 

&*&*&*&*&*

The Doctor watched as the two captives slumped to the ground in their cells and turned off the gas in time for two of the guards in masks picked up the now blue skinned female subject and carried her out of the room. It was a short walk to the exam room where the guards had just placed the unconscious captive on the table and strapped her down with the braces just in case she would wake up and become violent. The gas was always a gamble as some of the mutants could metabolize it faster than others but it was the safest with the telepath in the room. 

This mutant was an enigma and it fascinated them in a way no other of the subjects had and wished fervently that it could be studied further but no such thing was sanctioned and they were all watched very closely to remain true to protocol. A lab technician walked in with a needle, vacutainer and a test tube as well as a tourniquet and alcohol swabs. It was rather difficult to find a vein via sight but the tech managed to draw a sufficient amount of blood from the patient and vital signs were taken. 

All of the vital signs were elevated which was a common side effect of the serum given to the patients. Nothing was dangerously high but sometimes they had to watch the subjects closely for reactions as they had some bad ones in the past. They were unsure how it would process in her bloodstream so they had given some to her in the food to test it. 

A few moments later the telltale hum of the centrifuge kicked on to spin the serum down into testable parts.

The serum would trigger ovulation and send them into a sort of ‘heat’. It was only given and formulated for the females who ended up with the most trouble with consent. It took away the inhibitions and the conscious desire to say no to sex. It made everything easier. The best part is that it had no effect on the males and so could be given in food. 

“Levels aren’t quite in therapeutic range, Doctor.” 

“Hmmm. Return her to the cells and give her another dose before you do. I have a feeling this one will be a tough one. Her metabolism is different than other mutants.”

“Yes, Doctor. But if we give her too much it could kill her.”

“I’m sure that will not happen. And the cure is simple.”

“It has happened before.”

“Once. And we learned from that, as did the male with her in the cell. Give her the extra dose and put her back. We should get results then.”

$#$#$#

Charles was really starting to get tired of being knocked out and it has happened at least three times in the past year. Once by a godlike mutant and two more in the span of as many days. It was yet again another struggle to open his eyes, to survey the damage possibly done to him, but found nothing amiss in the quick assessment he had taken over his body. Legs were still next to useless, arm was still sore and the bed beneath him was less than ideal but now familiar. 

His next thought was alarm as he turned his head quickly in a panic to find Raven, only to find her huddled underneath white sheets. He pushed his upper body off of the bed and used his arms to move his legs over the side of the bed. The motion made him dizzy but he only paused for a moment before managing to haul himself over the bed onto his rickety chair. 

He rolled over as quickly as he was able and reached out a hand to touch the skin of her arm. When his palm got within a centimeter of her skin he almost yanked it back. Her skin was radiating heat like a small oven and he quickly reached out again to actually connect with her scaly skin and in response she gave a low noise from the back of her throat and jerked away from the contact. 

Yellow eyes flew open and he heard her take a deep and shuddering breath before her gaze locked on him, “Charles. I…I don’t feel well.”

“You are far too warm. We need to get you cooled down.” 

Raven took another deep breath and shoved the covers off of her body while changing into the blonde blue eyed persona they both knew well. “I used the wall the first time.”

“First time?” Charles sounded a little harsher than he intended, and it showed in her eyes, the instant guard that she slammed up against him.

“The first night I woke up warm. I thought it was just nerves or something. I cooled down by putting my skin up against the wall. It went away and hadn’t come back so I didn’t think much of it.” She replied, backing her body up to the wall and nearly moaning with shock and relief as it began to cool her skin like the first time.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“No. I don’t tell you everything, Charles.”

“Evidently. Even when it might be beneficial for me to know.”

The glare that she gave him was quite lethal as she moved down the wall further.

“Fine. Do you think this will work?”

“I don’t know.”

“You might want to try a cool shower rather than what you are currently doing.” He knew that his advice sometimes translated as an order or command and he tried rather hard to not do that.

She nodded at his suggestion, “Let me try this first before I do that. I’m sure it won’t be here long.” 

“Do you have any other symptoms other than the fever?”

“My skin is sensitive.” She offered up.

“What do you mean?”

“Tingly. I guess. I don’t know.” She shoved a hand through her hair and pushed off the wall before scooting out of bed and blowing past Charles. The wheelchair made an ominous creaking noise as she opened the door to the bathroom and shut it firmly behind her. Moments later squeak of the shower handle followed by the sound of water hitting tile droned through the room. 

He waited a couple of minutes before asking, “Is it helping, the water?”

“Can’t you just read my mind and find out?”

“I don’t believe that you would appreciate that.”

“You really are a genius aren’t you?” The comment was snarky but lacked bite. 

“That’s Professor Genius to you.” It was a terrible joke and he at once wished to take it back.

He was surprised to hear a laugh come from the closed door over the wall of white. “That was terrible.”

“Yes. Yes it was.”

“It’s helping a little bit. I don’t feel like I’m going to die of heatstroke anymore.”

“That’s a positive.” 

“The water feels so strange, like little fingers running down my skin.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Yeah.”

“Stay there then. It will at least keep your skin cool so you don’t go into hyperthermia.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“You really must not be feeling well.”

“Can you just keep talking to me? It might help keep my mind occupied.”

“About what?”

“Anything. Just talk. You used to love hearing the sound of your own voice.”

“Ouch. You wound me, Raven.” 

“You know it’s true.”

Charles just chuckled and began to recite his thesis from memory. He heard her bark out a laugh and couldn’t help but smile as well. 

#$#$#

The shower had helped for a while to slow her breathing and heart rate and cool her body, but too soon her skin heated up again and she let out a moan of discomfort. Her fingertips were wrinkly and she knew that she should get out soon. Minutes later and with deep regret her hand found the knob to the shower and turned it off. The spray silenced and to fill the void of noise water dripped down from her naked body onto the floor. 

Charles had stopped talking, not that she could really hear him after a while over the spray and her concentration on keeping her body calm. What she hadn’t told him is each drop of water felt like a silken caress, like many tiny fingertips running over every part of her body and making it heat up in an entirely different way. It had been a long time since anyone had bedded her, not since Erik. The concentration that keeping another form took was more than she could handle and actually enjoy it. So now, along with being uncomfortably warm, she was uncomfortably turned on with the equivalent of a priest just beyond the door. He wouldn’t want to hear about her being turned on and he certainly wouldn’t want her to do anything about it. “Raven. Are you alright?” His voice was cautious but confident. It was something that she always had loved about him. His voice.

“Fine. The water wasn’t working anymore.”

“Maybe we should try something else.”

“No. It’s fine. I’ll get over it.” She grabbed a towel and ran it over her body. The first gasp was involuntary and the next was bitten off before it could spring from her lips. Her lower belly throbbed and each fiber of the towel that ran over her body was fed like a wire to where the heat had settled. 

“Raven?”

“I’m fine Charles.” She bit out, annoyed and embarrassed. She dried off as quickly and roughly as she could before changing shape once again into her blonde persona and practically ran out of the bathroom in as little clothing that she could get away with. The heat was starting to build up again beneath her skin. 

Charles watched her blow by him as quickly as she could before she practically leaped onto the bed across from him. Her cheeks were stained with red, windblown, and her blue eyes were almost glowing. He opened his mind and brushed his power along her consciousness. The emotions that he could read were different than he anticipated. Instead of anger, there was embarrassment and instead of lethargy she had energy abound. Nothing about her seemed ill and to the contrary it was more as if she had drank a very large cup of coffee than if she had the flu. 

He watched her draw a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. Her splayed fingers dug into the sheets and she clenched the white cloth slowly while her legs pulled in and out, feet and toes dug into the bed as well. She let out a pitiful and quiet noise. 

“Raven…”

“I’m fine.” She said shakily. 

“I don’t think so.”

“Sounds like a problem for you.” Her body relaxed and her eyes opened to reveal two golden orbs. 

Before he could offer a retort he was interrupted by the slat to their door opening and two trays as well as a few books slid into the small space. 

Raven took the opportunity to clamber off the bed rather clumsily and pick up her tray of food as well as a book and returned to her bed. “The Three Musketeers. I remember you reading this book to me when we were younger.” 

Charles had also gone to pick up his tray and another book, “Frankenstien…and Dracula as well. Our captors seem fond of the classics.”

“Or maybe they know that you are one of the classics. Old and dusty.”

“Dusty? Old? I’m wounded, Raven. My favorite girl in the world thinks I’m old. Whatever shall I do now?”

Raven stared at him, “Favorite girl?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to be trapped with just anyone you know.”

“What about Moira McTaggart?” She was actually a little shocked at the amount of vitriol her question contained. 

Charles was honestly not expecting that particular name to fall from her lips and it stopped him. Perhaps at one time they could have been much more than the close friends they were now, but he could not tell what he wanted now. She was busy with her work and he with his. They had very little time to talk anymore. “I’m not sure she could keep me on my toes like you can.”

“Ha. Toes. Funny.” Unbeknownst to her immediate attention the hand that was holding the tray began to tremble and she nearly dropped it onto the bed when she did notice. Her other hand grasped at the sheets as she took a trembling breath. “Don’t.” She ordered in the midst of whatever had gripped her afraid that he would sound worried again and her heart couldn’t take it when he did that sometimes.

“I’m beginning to think this isn’t poison at all.” He mused after watching her carefully. 

“Ha.” The word was dry. “What made you think that?”

“Just an educated guess.”

“It will go away. I just have to get through it. And you have to go do something else.”

“I’m not sure that--.” 

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to need to work some of this off myself and I really don’t want you to sit here staring at me while I do.”

“Ah. Well. Yes. I see. I think I’m going to go over here now….Good Luck.” Charles stammered out while being almost positive he looked as mortified as could be.

“You’re blushing, Charles. You used masturbate quite a lot while we were at home together. Or you brought dates home instead. Why is it so different now?” She had the sense to blush and nearly tripped over her words. 

“You…you’re you! I just…No. No. No. Going over here now.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I can be quiet, isn’t it?”

“No more. I’m not listening.” 

“Come on, Charles.” She teased him playfully before another wave started to build up from her belly to roll along her body like her scales did. Even her toes were sensitive. Her breasts felt heavy and aching and her core was throbbing. This was going to suck. 

They spent the next few hours avoiding all contact as Raven fought off wave after wave of arousal which beat through her body like a steady drum. True to her word she only made the quietest pants and whimpers but much to both of their relief, Charles more than hers, she refrained from releasing her pent up frustration. Another meal came and went and she struggled to eat even the smallest amount of food and drink. Her skin had long since changed back to the blue color as Raven had to give more of her concentration over to her condition. The sweat that coated the smooth places only served to brighten the alien color as she struggled. 

Charles was really starting to worry about her now. This affliction did not seem to be getting any better, in fact, it seemed to be amplifying and the room was saturated with feelings of arousal. He had closed his mind as best as he could against the onslaught but he knew she was tired and the fever in her body was going to dehydrate and weaken her if something wasn’t done. “Raven…if you have to…masturbate to help yourself you don’t have to be embarrassed about it.”

“I’m not sure it’s going to help.”

“It might.”

“I’ve already done it twice now.” 

“What? When?”

“I told you I could be quiet.” Blue lips curved into a wry expression as she looked at him with golden catlike eyes. “It got worse each time. It’s fine. I just have to stay here under the sheet until it passes. No touching, sweat it out.” 

Charles tried his best to ignore her suffering as the day wore on. He took to reading the copy of Frankenstein out loud to her and to himself to drown out the sounds of her suffering. When the lights dimmed she still hadn’t found any relief but they tried to sleep regardless. 

$#$#

The morning brought with it a barrage of confusion and arousal so strong his nearly dormant cock actually weakly tented in his trousers. The room was swimming with it and it was all centered on Raven who was curled into a ball in the middle of her bed, naked and shaking while making sounds of pain. 

Charles pulled his body into his chair and rolled over to her. He reached out to touch her skin and the moment his palm made contact with a bare shoulder she cried out and curled further into her body, shaking. “Stop. Don’t touch. Hurts. Please.” 

“Raven. You need help.” He felt her pain, the cramping, the heat, the weakness as if it were his own. Her mental blocks had completely collapsed sometime during the night as the heat grew to pain. 

“I can fight it.” She half sobbed out.

“No. You can’t.” The loudspeaker crackled. “You can’t fight this. It’s going to kill you if you don’t do something about it. You are far more resilient and stubborn about this than I gave you credit for.”

“What did you do to her?!” Charles had raised his voice now, angry at them for hurting her this way.

“It’s something to make them more pliable, to trigger ovulation and make the women more eager for sexual engagements. We put it in the food.”

“You poisoned her.” He nearly snarled.

“That was a miscalculation. Her core body temperature is already dangerously high and has been for far too long. Her muscles are cramping up, as is her uterus. Her blood pressure is most likely high as well at this stage. Her organs will start shutting down soon unless she decides to do what we brought you here to do. You solved that particular puzzle yourself Charles.”

“Give her the antidote!” 

“There is no antidote. At least not an artificial one. You both were being so stubborn and I knew that it would take more than a gentle nudge. I don’t want her to die and neither do you so the only answer is to fuck her.” 

“No.” She moaned out. “No.”

“There has to be something else.” Charles argued feeling helpless as his belly flipped nervously. 

“There isn’t.” 

“Put me with someone else.” Raven called out feebly. “I want to be with someone else.” 

Charles felt that rejection keenly, “You want to leave?”

“I don’t want it like this. Put me somewhere else. I feel like dying.”

“Raven….”

Not like this. God, he’s so beautiful. He’s always been so beautiful even without his hair. I loved touching his hair, feeling it through my fingers, so soft, so lovely. Eyes so blue. Love him. Not like this.

Her thoughts bombarded him and he reached out to touch her shoulder again, pressing his hand more firmly on the skin there. “It doesn’t have to be me.”

Raven gave a soft moan, “What do you mean?”

“Open your mind to me. Let me in, let me take it and make this go away.” His palm lifted and his fingertips ran over the scales on her shoulder. 

“Why?” The touch went straight from her shoulder to the sticky, slick place between her legs, dripping wet with unrequited arousal. 

“Think of someone else. Fill your mind with the image. Anyone. It can be someone from a dream or one you’ve seen on the street. It wouldn’t be me.”

“It won’t work. Has to be real. She said so. We can’t do that. It will ruin everything. I don’t want to ruin it Charles. Long time ago. So long ago.” She was babbling now as if helpless to stop the torrent of emotions and confusion. 

“I need your permission, Raven. Let me help you, please. I won’t let them take you away from me.” And you don’t even have to remember afterward. He kept that part to himself. To even think of taking things from Raven made his chest ache, but they would stay together. He would figure it out. It had to work out.

Another wave wracked her body and she trembled, sobbing, “Yes. Make it stop, Charles.” 

“Good girl. I need you to face me, Raven, and to move over. We have to be touching.”

“Touch hurts.” She whined. 

“This won’t hurt.”

“Promise?” She turned toward him and moved her body toward the wall. 

“I’ve broken far too many of those.” He told her. “Give me a moment, Raven. Everything will be alright.” Charles had to roll his chair quickly to the bathroom and this time decided on the catheter to empty his full bladder and it was rather uncomfortable with a semi-erect penis but after removing his urine with as much sterility as he could he washed his hands and splashed water on his face. 

He was going to essentially engage in mental manipulation and physical intimacy with the woman he regarded as his sister. There wasn’t a handbook for this. There would be the physical aspect of all of this and he wasn’t sure if he could deliver but he had to try. If she left him they wouldn’t bring her back. He knew that. Unless someone came to free them and at this point he wasn’t going to start counting on it. After drying his face and hands off he rolled back and lifted himself into the bed with her. It took a few moments to adjust his body so that they weren’t quite touching yet and for him to lie down on his side to face her. 

Raven’s eyes were glassy and bright and it was almost like she was looking right through him. “Raven. Are you ready?”

She nodded and he placed his hand on the side of her head and took a deep breath before delving into her mind. 

XxOxX

Still with me? Next chapter is going to be pretty much entirely NSFW. And should be done by next Thursday! I hope you have a good weekend lovelies!


	6. Familiar places and faces

Hello Lovelies! I’m so super pumped about the new Teen Wolf trailer! SQUEEE! Stydia! 

Anywho. This chapter is very NSFW. Sex. Lots of sex. If you do not wish to read about sex you should press the back button now and wait for the final chapter. It might get a little confusing at the end although I tried to keep clarity. It will be both in their minds and with their bodies so it brings a whole new meaning to the saying Mind fuck. Teehee. Enjoy!

XxOxX

It was much like flicking a light switch when he appeared in Raven’s mind. One moment he was touching her and the next he was looking around a rather familiar set of surroundings. It was his old room in his old home and when he turned around in a circle it was a perfect recreation from his bed to his desk, the art and posters on the wall of some time ago. He felt differently as well, more robust, younger probably before his spine was injured and the lack of air on his scalp was also an indication of his age in her mind. 

Was this how she always pictured him then? A quick walk and look into a mirror confirmed his suspicions. Brown hair adorned his scalp roughly an inch or two long, his skin was clear, eyes bright, and probably near twenty years old. It was strange that she had chosen this form for him, or perhaps she lacked control to do so. He would have to change his appearance to something else when he found her. 

Charles walked to the door and opened it to reveal yet another familiar room, well hallway if one was to be precise. He looked up and down the empty corridor and realized how lonely it all was. Such a large house for only a few people, servants, maids and he missed his current home filled to the brim with teachers and students and life, purpose and joy. 

If this was to be a near exact recreation of his childhood home he knew where Raven most likely was now and if she was not there then he knew just where to look. 

The first place he looked was obviously her old room and coincidentally was her new room in the school as well. It was empty. He took to looking all of her hiding places, the garden, the attic, the 3rd floor parlor and could not find her anywhere. He was starting to doubt his abilities when he spied a person as he was walking by the kitchen. On a dime he backtracked and turned to find Raven standing in the middle of the room looking at the refrigerator. She was in her usual form, blonde and blue eyed and her back was to him. “Raven?” It was a quiet summons to not startle her.

She turned slowly to face him with a blank look before her mind caught up with her eyes and she broke out into a grin before running at him with arms outstretched, “Charles! You’re home!” Her body collided solidly with his as she wrapped him in a tight hug. The feeling was so foreign now it took a moment for his mind to process what was happening and for his arms to come up around her and pull her in tighter. Immediate warmth burst in his chest and they embraced and he realized just how much he missed her, their closeness and bond from before all of this mess, that beach near Cuba, all of it. He took a deep breath and the scent of her shampoo wafted into his nose and it relaxed him. He wasn’t sure how long they held onto each other while swaying the tiniest bit but when she pulled back her expression had changed and her skin had started to feel warm. “Charles. I don’t feel well.” Her body swayed unsteadily and a palm touched the side of her head as she winced. 

“We should go somewhere more comfortable I think for you to rest.” He winced internally. It wasn’t his best line but it would have to do. 

“Somethings not…right. This isn’t real, is it?” The real Raven, the one who was older and suffering peeked through, “We are inside of my head and I’m dying.”

“I won’t let that happen, Raven.”

“I should have done something different. Chosen somewhere else but I wanted to see somewhere I was happy.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Although I was surprised at the choice of this place, this version of me.”

Raven’s cheeks pinked slightly, “I miss your hair.” 

“I sometimes do as well.” He admitted. 

“Should I choose a different form? Would that make it easier for you to…?” She left it off, shrugging.

“No matter which form we choose we will both know who it is under the skin. I doubt it will help much unless it will make you more comfortable for my face to be different.”

Raven looked as if she were briefly contemplating such a thing but shook her head. “No. I trust you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes. I am. Would you rather I chose Erik or Hank?”

“Hank? When were you with Hank?” His tone darkened slightly and he felt angry at his friend. Jealous. He had known about Erik. It was hard not to when she was clamoring for attention and he had brushed her aside for work and Erik had taken her away. He really did not want to think about either alternative.

“We didn’t. Not really. He liked me. I liked him. You weren’t paying any attention to me.” Almost a petulant accusation.

“I didn’t think about you like that at the time.”

“I did. I used to think about you like that all the time when I was growing up. It was hard not to. You were so kind, funny, and generous. I would hold all the boys up next to you in comparison when they spoke to me. None of them ever compared with you.”

“I know.” He admitted. He had known about her attraction to him, her little crush. It was hard not to when she looked at him adoringly or he felt her jealousy when he spoke to other women, and most importantly when she had started feeling arousal he had to have her room moved down the hall from him because it was his face that she envisioned and he knew that he had to stop it. She was his little sister and he could not think of her in such ways. 

“I know you knew and that always upset me.”

“I never thought that you were ugly though. I always thought you were beautiful but I didn’t want your outside appearance to rule over your life. I knew that others would look on you differently and I wanted to save you from that disappointment. I should have told you how beautiful you were when you asked that night. I shouldn’t have brushed your concerns aside once more. I should have been a better friend to you and maybe then you would have stayed if I had been paying more attention instead of--.”

“Being a narcissistic control freak?” Raven grinned. “It’s all in the past now. And it’s getting hard for me to think so we should probably get down to it.”

“So…ah…where should we go then?”

“A bed, probably.”

“Right.”

“Come on.” She grinned again and took his hand in hers before walking down the hall to the stairs while pulling him along. Her skin was warmer now and she was taking faster breaths than she should have been while they walked. When they came to the door of her room she opened it and pulled him inside before shutting the door. 

“Raven…are you sure--?” He was cut off by her mouth pressing against his and subsequently his body being pushed back against the door roughly. Once again he froze and didn’t know what to do and she sensed his apprehension in the rigidity of his body and pulled back to look at him with distant, glazed eyes. 

“You don’t want to do this, Charles.” She stated in a thick tone. “They can take me out. I don’t want to force you. Sorry.” 

Charles took a deep breath and brought a hand up to cup her chin while tilting her face up toward him and leaning down to brush his lips against hers gently. He pulled back and gave her his warmest smile. “Nonsense. And I’ll tell you a little secret as well if you would like.” The whispered words were followed by yet another gentle brush of their lips. Charles lifted his hands up to brush his fingertips against her hands and when she reflexively tried to close them around the digits he pulled them back and instead chose to rest them on the backs of her hands. 

“Secret?” Her eyes were half glazed, spellbound, if one would say such a thing by his intimate closeness. 

He half smiled well smirked really, “Remember when I suggested that you move rooms?” His fingertips danced delicately on her hands in small circles raising gooseflesh on her arms. “Well if you had happened to notice it came along in the wake of puberty, specifically when you became aware of your own sexuality.” 

It seemed like he could take the most serious and boring topic and instantly make it fascinating with the cadence of his voice, “We weren’t…children…anymore.” She breathed out slowly. 

“No, but when you would dream of me it was rather distracting especially when I began to notice that you were growing up or rather out. For a time, Raven, I was actually quite attracted to you. Oh, don’t give me that look. It’s true.” Each sentence spoken brought his fingers up her arms so slowly one might not think they were moving at all until he was touching the inside of her elbow. “I merely chose to bury that part of myself down because it was not appropriate for me to think such thoughts about you. You were my charge and for all intents and purposes my sister and I would not think to take advantage of you in such a way. The lustful feelings eventually were buried so deep within my mind I did not think to bring them out again. I loved you and that was all that I wanted.” His thumbs brushed at the tops of her arms just below her shoulders and longer fingers dug in on the opposite side. 

“You aren’t just saying that to make this better?”

“Never. I wouldn’t lie to you. I may omit certain things but I have never told you an outright lie. And with our minds connected like this I physically cannot tell a lie.”

“So you are really inside my head?”

“Quite.” His smile brightened. “I could change this room around in the blink of an eye if I wished with my power. I obviously won’t but I could.” 

“Thanks.” She replied wryly and became aware of the hands that now rested on either shoulder as they glided up her neck and came to a rest on either side of where her neck and head met. 

“You are so very beautiful. And you would still be beautiful in your natural form. Your soul is where true beauty lies.”

“You always did have a way with words.” She teased, “Could I change if I wanted?”

“Yes. Do you?”

“No.” 

“Whatever it is you wish we can do, Raven. This is for you.”

“Kiss me again?”

His response was immediate and this time it was not a mere brush of their lips as his mouth pressed firmly against hers and she let out a noise that sounded much like a sigh. His embrace still remained gentle and soft as they kissed, pressing in and back in a half defined rhythm. Charles opened his eyes to find hers closed pressed so close and he used a gentle pressure to press her back toward the bed. Her feet moved clumsily at first, partly disoriented by the pressure and sickness of her body and partly by his kiss. 

She moved backward slowly as their kiss grew in intensity. Her hands lifted to rest on his sides to pull him closer just as the backs of her knees collided with her mattress and she let out a startled, muffled noise of surprise. 

Charles pulled back from her and surveyed his work, eyes bright, cheeks flushed, lips plump and reddened from kissing and dropped slowly to his knees in front of her. “Down.” He commanded gently and to his surprise she dropped down to the bed without so much as a snarky comeback. “If at any point you want to stop you must let me know. I might be in your mind but I will not invade where I am not invited. So I am going to rely on you.” He met her eyes and she gave a short nod before he went to work. 

First his attention went to her shoes, boots, and black and with a zipper up to a little past her ankle. The sound of the zipper sliding down its track was loud in the silence and he eased it off of her foot, then the other. After a chanced look up at Raven he noted curiosity in her gaze and it echoed around the room. Socks came off easily next and it left her lower leg and foot bare. The skirt she wore was modest at knee length and hardly suited the woman that she was now, but did suit the girl that she once was. That part would come later, for now he sought to get down to business here. 

His hands enclosed around her foot and she twitched slightly as he started to rub fingers into the tender flesh. He massaged her appendage gently and firmly and touched a particular spot along the arch that caused her to jump and release a sound that was not a laugh. He moved to the other foot and gave it the same treatment before working his way up her calf until he hit her knee. The waves of relaxation that permeated the room pleased him and he went back to her feet to massage that particular spot over and over again until her breathing had quickened and she was trying her hardest not to squirm away or perhaps toward him. 

He abandoned her feet and he could have sworn a whimper escaped from her slightly parted lips and that, of course, much like their previous activities went directly to his cock, which had been pressed against his trousers achingly. 

He stood slowly and his hands pressed up her legs, knees, up the sides of her thighs to her hips and he used his strength to push and lifted her back onto the bed. It caused her to bounce slightly and her skirt to ride halfway up her thighs. He shucked his shoes off of his feet as he climbed up onto the bed. 

“Charles.” She breathed out and rose up on her elbows to look down her body at him.

“I’m going to devour you, Raven.” He replied darkly at a question unheard and unspoken. 

A half helpless noise was her response as she backed up on the mattress toward the headboard almost as if she were fleeing or perhaps getting ready for him. It didn’t matter which at this point. He did not lean over her while he followed her up the bed but instead fell to her side and lifted up onto his elbow to make their vantage point equal. 

Raven turned her body toward him and did not hide her gaze as it dropped down to his feet to glide back up his relaxed form. It was a perusal he knew well as he had done it on many occasion himself but not to her. 

“What are you planning?” Her lips twitched in a semblance of mischief as she spoke. 

“Now that would ruin the surprise, would it not?”

“I hate surprises.”

“You love surprises.” He couldn’t help the grin that formed on his visage. “Or rather you will love mine if you can stand to take a few helpful suggestions from me.”

“Hmmmmm.” She leaned backward instead and watched him expectantly with a cocked eyebrow in challenge. 

Well, now she’s made it a competition and that just cannot do. He may be mostly a pacifist but he did enjoy a good bit of competition and he most definitely loved to win especially when he had been younger. “You’ll have to put in some effort as well you know.”

“Oh?” 

He rolled over onto her now with his leg over her hip and pressed her body down onto the bed while hovering. Their lower halves were not quite touching despite his lower half being eager at the prospect of such a thing. “Yes.” 

With their faces merely an inch or two apart the intimacy of such closeness caused her blush to deepen and without preamble she lifted her arm and used it across his back to pull him down to her for a kiss. His lips were soft and supple she had noted once before and they were nearly perfect for the sweet kisses he had given to her. 

They spent some time like this with most of his weight on a single arm while his other roamed the soft curves of her body. Also during this time his hips had somehow become encased on either side by her thighs and all hopes of her skirt preserving any semblance of modesty were extinguished. The hard and hot press of his hips against the juncture between her thighs caused small moans and pants to erupt from the blonde as she rubbed and arched to gain more friction while they rutted. 

The cool, calm and collected professor was gone and in his place was the voracious and rather dominant lover. His hand pinned her arms above her head at her wrists and he rocked against her harder and faster to wind that coil signaling the height of her pleasure. She was keening and panting and she heard his harsh breaths near her ear at her neck as he mouthed and kissed at her neck. Just as she was about to tumble over the edge he released her hands and pushed his body back from her. 

At first she was confused and let out a whine while trying to reach back for him, at second she decided to try to take matters into her own hands as it were and dug her hands beneath her skirt. Charles darted forward and closed a hand around her wrist before tugging it back and pinning it next to her body. “I don’t think so. Did you think that this would be a quick rut between the two of us? Hardly. What sort of a reputation would I have if I just did the absolute minimum? We have to reach higher than that for this to work. I need you nearly mad with it.”

“But Charles. I need it now. Please.” She fought halfheartedly against him and he chuckled.

“I also know without even asking where you want to be touched, you call for it in here.” He tapped the side of her head, “Which is where we are. So now I know all those filthy little secrets that you have floating about. So you let me work.” He let go of her hand tentatively but stayed poised to restrain her again. 

She let out a discontented sound and a sigh before nodding. Her core throbbed and she knew that her panties were probably damp enough to wring out like a rag and her legs sawed together with the carnal desire for friction. 

Charles sat back to admire her with what could only be described as male arrogance before he unbuttoned his dress shirt and peeled it off to drop in a heap on the floor next to the bed. Raven was positive that she was going to start drooling and that wasn’t going to be sexy at all as she stared at the flesh revealed. He was by no means an Adonis with bulging muscles and tan skin, in fact he was the opposite in that regard being pale, bare chested and leanly muscled. He certainly was a fantastic specimen and she could definitely see why he had so many women try to come back for seconds.

She had seen him without a shirt on before but it had been while swimming or exercise but never in such a circumstance where sex was on the table or rather, the bed. There was a difference in it now.

Charles moved slowly back over to her to kneel between her splayed thighs while his hands glided up smooth skin, past her knees and up the insides of her thighs in a smooth and firm motion. He massaged the flesh of her inner thigh with strong hands while she watched him with wary eagerness. Fingers moved upward still and traced the crease where her thigh met her pelvis along the line of her panties. Nostrils flared as he watched her fidget restlessly and his eyes practically glowed as he hooked his fingers underneath the elastic and pulled the material down her legs. It took a bit of backtracking to get the cloth off of her but when he finished he leaned forward and settle into the cradle that her splayed legs. 

Raven let out a needy whine when she felt his hands touch her upper thighs and felt the bed move as he leaned in and went to work. The first noise would have been embarrassing if she had any modesty or mind left to care when he gave a quick but deep lick of her core and that began the sweet tortue that he wrought on her body over what would have seemed like hours. Alternating between fast, slow, flat and pointed he wrought noise after noise of pleasure from the blonde haired woman who writhed in his grasp. He had to move his hands to keep her hips pinned down while he devoured her and god help him he enjoyed watching her come apart in his hands, or rather under his mouth. Her mind gave him cues on what she wanted, what would make her cry out louder, what would wind her back down before he started again. 

He pulled back yet again before she could orgasm because if he kept playing with her pleasure centers they would be too sensitive and strung out to feel much real pleasure and so he watched her chest heave while he grabbed at the sheets to wipe off his face. This next part would be tricky and he had to do it carefully lest they lose control of the situation. “Charles.” She whined and reached out for him. 

He could not deny her and crawled up the bed into her embrace. Her hands stroked at the flesh of his chest and she nuzzled into the meat of his shoulder. “Raven. You’ll need to be on top.” His voice was deeper than usual and the tone made her lower belly clench again. 

“You have got to be joking. I’m not sure I can move.”

“You can.” Charles half stepped out of her mind so to speak and became aware of their physical bodies pressed together. He kept the mental illusion up as he started to tell her what needed to be done. “My pants need to go.” 

Raven moved slowly and carefully up and over him to use her lean fingers to unbutton his trousers and brought the zipper down to free his aching erection and while this was going on in her head he brought her mind out of it just enough to mimic everything that she was about to do in the physical realm as well. Blue fingers had popped the button with ease and his trousers had been pushed down and out of the way for her to wrap her hands around him and give a good stroke as his erection stood proudly at attention.

It was muted in the real world but quite pleasurable in the mind. Doing this was a strain and took much of his concentration to be able to do but it was the best way to go about it without crossing over too many boundaries. He would have to feel bad about it later. 

The next steps were easy as his mind self’s hands drifted settled onto her sides to help her over his hips. Raven in the physical world mimicked the move with Charles’s hands pressed against the sides of her head. Both of her selves were poised to take him in now and he brought her down onto his cock slowly to give her time to adjust and take him in. 

Blue hands settled onto his chest and he watched with a strange haze to his vision as the blue skinned, red haired pressed down onto him slowly and gently until she had worked him deep inside her. 

Blonde hair spilled in front of his vision as mind Raven put her hands on his chest as well. He continued to guide her gently until she had gained enough strength and made her own rhythm for herself. Satisfied that his Raven would be able to keep up with their mental selves he pulled back into their heads until most of his consciousness was back in the dream state and focused all his willpower onto her. 

Raven brought her hips up and down firmly, but slowly and he groaned with dizzying pleasure as her warm wetness took him again and again. She leaned forward at an angle and moved again and again until she gasped and tightened up. Charles placed his hands on her backside and helped her go faster and harder. They were both panting with effort, sweat coating their bodies in a fine sheen, and as they wound up closer and closer to that peak of pleasure he started to feed off of it, then used his pleasure to push into her and in response she cried out, high pitched and gasping. Charles brought a hand up to where they were joined and used a thumb to press down with just the right amount of pressure in small circles. He felt her tighten up and she let out a cry, “Charles!” And then she was right there, clenching and convulsing through her orgasm. He grabbed onto it and combined her pleasure with his before sending it back to her amplified, back and forth, back and forth until the mental stimulation was too much for either of them to maintain and he felt his orgasm for the first time in years when he managed to detach himself form her head and darted his hands down to her blue skinned hips as he pulled her down in a hard embrace, the sticky slap of flesh echoing in his ears. With two final thrusts onto his cock he came inside of her with a groan that sounded much like her name. Raven with her mind detached from his blinked fast a few times and looked at him with glowing, dazed eyes then smiled.

“My Charles.” She crooned down at him and brought a blue hand up to his face, exhausted and sated in the best possible way. 

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, “Always yours, Raven.” He whispered back as her eyes drifted and she swayed astride him. With his substantial upper body strength he managed to lift her body off of his softening erection and managed to lie her down somewhat gently as she began to sleep free of the fever that plagued her. 

He tucked himself away and buttoned up his pants before giving a yawn as well, “I hope you enjoyed the bloody fucking show.” He snarled at their captors before pulling a blanket over the two of them as he pulled Raven into his body protectively. 

They would deal with this when they woke up but for now, sleep was a welcome friend. 

XxOxX

So there! I did it! Hope it was fantastic!! Still have one more chapter! The escape! I should have it up by next Thursday but I’ll keep the summary updated!

Hope you have a good weekend! :)

P.S. James McAvoy is sexy as hell and I dream about him cuddling me as he reads my favorite book to me in his glorious Scottish accent while I fall asleep to the gentle lull of his voice. Sigh. Coincidentally my name is also Raven so writing this was a bit trippy for me. Ha.


End file.
